ElecBubble Fic: Riverside
by Griffinsong
Summary: On one of his outings, Elec Man meets Bubble Man by the river, and an unlikely romance is sparked.


Elec Man liked the river; he couldn't really put into words why, nor did he need to. He just knew it had a calming effect on him. The peace and quiet that permeated the place always helped him unwind from a long day of work. He often got lost in thought as he watched his reflection in the calm water. None of the others knew where he went or what he was doing, not that they cared much; Elec could never understand that about his brothers: surely they cared for him, but none of them showed him the devotion he felt he really deserved. After all, he was surely the best of the lot, and he expected others to look upon him with admiration.  
Ah well, it was probably for the best, since it meant Elec had his little spot by the river all to himself; that was what he thought, anyway. He didn't know that that particular river had an occupant, nor did he know said occupant was aware of his visits, and had been watching him now and then, unseen under the water.

--

Bubble Man was puzzled. He vaguely recognized the 'bot who visited the bank of his river so often. He thought his name was Electric Man, or Elec Man, maybe? He was one of Mega Man's brothers, Bubble knew that for sure, but nothing more than that.  
He had to admit he was somewhat intrigued. He'd never seen anyone pay that much attention to the river, and the other 'bot did have an air of mystery around him, maybe because of that face-mask. Bubble Man wasn't sure what interested him so much, what made him watch Elec so closely. But he did know one thing; he wanted to talk to him. Just looking at him from afar was intriguing, but it made Bubble feel like a creep, and he didn't want to be that way at all. He'd already been watching Elec too often, and for too long; he had to show himself, just to clear his own conscience.

--

Just moments later, Elec Man looked up from his reflection to face the robot who had just surfaced in front of him, only a few meters away. He faced two big, blue, inquisitive eyes, staring in his direction from under a diving mask. The rest of the other's face was obscured by part of the 'bot's helmet. The other's stare annoyed him; why was this other bothering him? Did he not deserve his moment of peace? He opened his mouth to speak, but the other spoke sooner, a stammering voice, shrill from disuse, ugh, it was almost offensive, but Elec Man decided to listen to the other, for now.  
How easily could he have cut off that stammering, silenced that blubbering idiot, but something was stopping him from doing so: he still had a certain degree of decency. He would let the other speak. he could always tell him to get lost afterwards, if the other's words were not to his liking.

--

When Bubble Man surfaced, he was met with a glare that plainly showed the other's annoyance at being interrupted from his thoughts. That glare told him to be very careful. Elec showed no signs of recognition, maybe he didn't know Bubble was built by Dr. Wily... Oh, the aquatic bot hoped so; he wasn't there to start a fight.  
"Ah, I'm sorry to have interrupted you..." he started, his voice indeed shrill and awkward, due to lack of use. He didn't have anyone to talk to down in the river. " I was just...Well, I noticed you come here often. I...I figured maybe you'd want to talk." He looked up at Elec at that, the hopeful smile on his face hidden under his mask, but reflected in those blue eyes of his. "I've just...been lonely, lately."

--

Elec Man heard him out, silently annoyed by the other's sloppy speech. He just wanted to talk? He'd been watching him! Well, Elec had to admit he might be captivating to such a 'bot. This one clearly was a lonely one. He figured it could do no harm to speak to him. It seemed like all he wanted was some company.  
Elec wasn't really the best guy to look for company in, but the other was intriguing. He'd never even seen an aquatic Robot Master before. He had to wonder who built the guy, though he knew it was probably Dr. Wily.  
"So you just want to talk, huh?" Elec couldn't help but smile a little, though he had no clue why he felt that was necessary. He told himself he just wanted to seem disarming, that was enough to satisfy him. "I guess I can spare a little time for that."

--

Bubble Man was delighted that the other chose to talk to him, feeling great excitement well up in his chest. It had been a long time since anyone aside from some of his brothers had paid any attention to him. Bubble felt very thankful the other was willing to put his annoyance aside and to give him a chance.  
He spoke with Elec for a while, exchanging names, then talking about work and life down in the river, and other general smalltalk. Elec clearly acted impatiently, but he put up with Bubble nonetheless. They learned more about each other, Bubble having to admit he was one of Dr. Wily's 'bots, but Wily abandoned him in the river because of the flaws in his design. Elec didn't pick a fight with him despite that, though, as he'd already suspected that'd be the case and was just content that Bubble Man was truthful about it.

--

Elec Man seemed somewhat impressed by the fact Bubble Man was the first aquatic Robot Master ever built. Despite Bubble's flaws, Elec had to admit he had grown to respect the other bot a little, after their talk. He had some admirable resolve, and was properly respectful toward a superior 'bot like Elec. He even seemed to admire him a bit, which certainly got him on Elec's good side. Their talk had been enlightening, and the electric 'bot still thought of it long after Bubble had left with the promise to talk to Elec at about the same time the next day.  
Neither of them yet knew what spark their meeting had started in both their robotic hearts, but both of them knew they had found a new friend in the other. Even Elec Man had to admit that to himself.


End file.
